


So You Think You Can Dance?

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Dancing AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just always loved the ways humans could move in different patterns and turn it into a work of art"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Think You Can Dance?

Dancing was a thing of passion for the six men. There was Geoff and Jack, who were some of the best ballroom dancers around. Gavin and Michael could put out a dance to a pop song they had never practiced and win competitions with it. Ryan was the king of solo dancing and he also made music for everyone from time to time. Ray, to the public eye, never danced. He was more like their choreographer.

That wasn’t to say Ray never danced. He was their choreographer, after all. He just always claimed he was too clumsy to do any of the actual competitions his boyfriends entered; even if his boys argued that if he could choreograph the beautiful ballroom dances and the badass looking pop dances, and even Ryan’s solo dances, he should be able to dance. He liked to claim that the reason he knew what the hell he was doing is that when he was a teenager he would ice skate to music and maybe picked up a few tricks, even though there was absolutely zero evidence that Ray even fucking knew how to ice skate.

But, life went on as it does and Ray stuck around as their little choreographer that rarely made any public appearance, unlike his boyfriends who were semi-famous. Ever since Geoff and Jack had won ‘So You Think You Can Dance’, they had become big news. Then Michael and Gavin won ‘America’s Got Talent’ and it was like all of America kind of became obsessed with their whole gay polyamory, especially considering Michael and Gavin got to travel around and do shows.

TLC even offered to turn their lives into a TV show, but they declined on the premise that they wanted their private lives to stay private as much as possible. Impossible to dodge a Pap every now and then, after all. They were getting good at it, hiring people who looked like them to lead the paparazzi off their asses when things got really bad for them, but there was always going to be the tabloid covers. Hell, once, it even claimed Jack had split because he was going to the grocery store without Geoff.

That’s not to say their encounters with fame were all bad. Sometimes they met fans they had inspired to dance and that was probably the best feeling ever. Geoff had even been asked to host an awards show for dancing once; he ended up having to turn it down because he got sick but otherwise he would have been hosting a damn awards show.

Ray sometimes got asked about how he started his choreography career, which had been going long before he’d met any of the guys, and he had this running gag where he changed the answer every time. First, it had been the real, true answer; ‘I just always loved the ways humans could move in different patterns and turn it into a work of art’ and it had slowly dwindled down into a joke.

Today, since they had nothing much to do because Geoff and Jack were off practicing for a big competition they had coming up and Michael and Gavin were goofing off instead of practicing like they should have been because they had a show the next day, Ray and Ryan were making a choreographed dance to one of Ryan’s songs because that’s what they did for fun. Ray was hoping to get Michael and Gavin to use it in a later competition, because he knew they were going to do the dance they had been practicing for ‘Replay’ by Zendaya.

“Okay, so they slide to the right and then back?” Ryan asked, trying to write down the steps for Ray because Ray was trying to figure out how to make the dance work. Ray seemed to contemplate that for a bit before shaking his head.

“Nah, no, because then they’ll be moving in this weird, awkwardly looping circle. Let me see the steps again,” Ray asked, holding out his hand for the piece of paper Ryan was holding. He went through the steps without actually looking at it; the plus to being the choreographer was it was very hard to forget all of the steps.

“Okay, so what if here they did the whole lifting thing and then…” Ray said, trying to explain it to Ryan, who was pretty much the only one who ever helped him fucking choreograph. He went through the motions he was trying to form into words, doing a head shift twice before he sighed. “Did that make any sense?”

“Yeah definitely.”

When Ryan and Ray finally walked out of the room where they liked to do most of their work, they were greeted with the sight of everyone else playing Just Dance and laughing. Gavin was tripping over Geoff, while Jack was trying desperately to avoid being walloped in the face and Michael was actually doing well.

Ray and Ryan plopped down on the couch together, Ray looking pleased with himself after a day of working out a dance routine. Geoff and Jack looked grateful for a way out of the Just Dance competition because clearly neither of them were doing any good, which left them to watch the residential masters of the game try to one up each other. It ended when Gavin and Michael both tumbled over one another, laughing like assholes.

The next day was the day of the competition and Gavin and Michael were struggling with their outfits. Admittedly, Ray had chosen outfits that were going to cause them to look like douchebags, but they needed to be movable and fit the routine. Geoff and Jack got lucky in that their outfits were suits for every competition, and Ryan usually got to wear a suit, which left Michael and Gavin to have their outfits picked out by Ray.

As usual, Geoff was filming backstage, because watching Michael and Gavin get ready for competitions was hilarious. There was makeup involved and also some screaming at their considerably nice make up lady who had to put up with Michael’s shit at every competition. Then, there were the shots of Ray freaking out because, as usual, they had not fucking practiced and Michael and Gavin taming what could only be termed the hothead with showers of kisses.

And then, every so often, they ran into one of the jackasses that called themselves ‘dance coaches’ who enjoyed making fun of Ray. What had been a good time would quickly turn into Ray grumbling and crossing his arms whenever one of them showed their pesky little faces. They liked to poke at the fact that he was the youngest choreographer at many of these competitions, even though Geoff and the others thought he should be applauded for it. The fact that Ray was always surrounded by the three of his boyfriends who weren’t dancing never seemed to stop them, not until someone spoke up about it. There were even rumors going around that Ray didn’t actually do shit because of the jackasses.

On this particular day, Ray had just about had it. He had been followed around all morning by two of the jackasses, Leo, a guy who claimed his 16 year old daughter was going to run the world and Ray claimed that she was more like a piece of gum stuck under someone’s shoe, and Harry, who Ray said couldn’t choreograph a turtle. They still got to him, saying he couldn’t dance, making jabs at his relationship, talking shit about Michael and Gavin. He was just about to turn around and pop one of them when Jack swooped in, pulling him out of them by saying Michael and Gavin needed his help, glaring at the men as he lead the younger away.

“Why do you let them get to you?” Jack asked gently, rubbing Ray’s shoulder as he huffed angrily.

“Because they’re jackasses who deserve to get punched in the face,” Ray answered after a sigh, arms still crossed over his chest as they walked into the dressing room to see Michael screaming at Geoff to get the ‘Damn camera out of the poor make up artist’s face. I don’t want a fucked up eye!’ which had Ray chuckling. Ryan looked up at the familiar chuckling and gave Ray a smile.

“Where have you been?” Michael yelled, asking before Ryan had the chance. His poor Makeup Artist had to jump back when he got up, sending Geoff into his sixth fit of laughter that day. Gavin was more than happy to ignore the ruckus happening in their dressing room, leaning back in his chair and relaxing.

“I was trying to avoid being harassed,” Ray said quietly, but Michael heard anyway and got this very angry look on his face. “You have to go out on stage in like 15 minutes, don’t do anything,” Ray warned.

Michael growled, “Well someone needs to do something about those absolute fuckheads.” Ray just rolled his eyes at Michael, shaking his head.

“They don’t bug me that much.”

“Bullshit, Ray.”

“Michael, they really don’t, just leave it, alright?”

No one spoke for a short while, mainly because Michael and Ray were glaring at each other and no one knew what to do. Geoff had, however, stopped filming. Michael brushed past Ray when it was their turn, more out of worry; he wasn’t really mad at the other. He just hated when Ray acted like that didn’t cut deep and hurt like a bitch. Gavin gave Ray a kiss as he went, a smile on his place like ‘Just for that we’re gonna win’.

Ray followed after them, with Geoff, Jack, and Ryan following him. They were already out on the stage by the time Ray and the others got out to watch their, honestly well-rehearsed, performance. He could see Leo leering at him from across the stage, standing there with his ‘perfect’ daughter, and he wanted to storm over there and kick his ass so badly.

But he didn’t and Michael and Gavin’s performance went perfectly, just as they had rehearsed. Of course, they wouldn’t know if they won until two hours later, when the competition was over. They headed backstage where Michael and Gavin had towels thrown at them by Ryan.

Things were good for an hour before Leo walked over with this challenging look on his face. Michael narrowed his eyes but Ray waved at him to just not say anything.

“Well, it seems the man with two left feet got cocky this time around. Or did you just never rehearse anything?” Leo asked smugly. Gavin kicked out his foot, making it look like a muscle spasm when it landed on Leo’s shin. Everyone was glaring and Leo could clearly give less of a fuck.

“For your information, I do not have two left feet. I do have to go through the damn moves to choreograph them.”

“I don’t think you understand how much evidence there is against that.”

Ray ground his teeth, clenching his fists tightly but stubbornly staying on the ground. Geoff was about to say something about Leo needing to fuck off but Ray stood up and confused all of the guys.

“Geoff, is our portable radio in the car?” Ray asked, already heading outside, dragging Leo with him, much to the other man’s protest. Geoff only had about a split second to call a ‘Yes!’ after him before the two disappeared out a door.

By the time everyone decided to follow and go out the door, they were greeted with the sight of Ray break-dancing and Leo looking really shocked. Ray was amazing at break-dancing and now everyone really wished they had known he could do that.

There were handstands and some amazing footwork that he’d never choreographed and spinning and then he was back to break dancing and he was smiling and flipping off Leo by the end of it. Geoff started the clapping but Gavin was the one who tackled a very surprised Ray because he didn’t know they’d follow him out, even though he really should have considered that option.

“Oh my god, Ray, you can dance!” came Gavin’s excited voice, accent thicker than usual out of his excitement. “Why didn’t you ever tell us! That’s so cool!”

Ray blushed, or at least he felt like he was blushing, and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I thought you guys might think it was lame that I figured out how to dance and all that shit because I used to get in dance battles on ‘the streets’ in New York, honestly,” he chuckled, looking surprised when Gavin kissed his cheek.

“You dummy.”


End file.
